


domestic at best

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, felt cute might delete later, half-baked, i don't know how this fic steers in the future, i hate my life, product of my stress and burnouts, reader is good in accounting so they took you in (by force), will add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Summary: It all started when your father, Mundungus Fletcher, the infamous smuggler in all of the Wizarding world, wanted to take you on a vacation at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.Perhaps the Order was the catalyst that brought you and the -- also infamous -- Weasley twins together. So lo and behold, it resulted your eventual drop-out.A hill for you to die on.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, George Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 2





	domestic at best

"Ma, please let me--"

_"That was reckless! Your father taught you so much when he took you in a smuggling den last summer--"_

_"Honey, y'better be safe--"_

_"This isn't a conversation between you and my child! Did it ever occur to you why you lost the custody, Fletcher?"_

You could almost hear your father's noncommittal shrug, _"...because you filed a divorce, Vic. Your choice."_

She screeched again, _"It's because you're a bad husband!"_

You rolled your eyes, surreptitiously peeking a glance over the Weasley twins, who gave you a hopeful look.

_"I'm still a good father, I've been paying my child support all these years. Monthly without a miss."_

_"Yeah! With gold, magical, wizarding coins that I can't use!"_

"Time out -- just stop, seriously, save that conversation for later."

_"I allow Fletcher to see you, meet with you even, and I expected better. Just one time, and I'm reasonable! More reasonable that I should have known better -- what was I thinking?!"_

"It wasn't a smuggling den, it was a mansion. I enjoyed my first vacation with dad last summer--"

 _"DON'T--"_ on the other line, there was a thud and a crash in the background. Cauldrons.

_"Call him anything but a dad because he isn't one. Look at you! You dropped out!"_

"Because I recently got a job. Actually, I already sent you a check of my own salary if that makes you happy. There should be an owl with a mail."

_"I don't care about your money!"_

"Well, you're getting it anyway."

There was silence. It cuts deep into your bones; the guilt washed over you.

_"Did I do something wrong? Are you happy at least?"_

You looked over your shoulder once again, the door of the payphone slightly ajar. Right where the twins stood and waited for you.

"Yeah. So far. Keeps me fed."

 _"That's good to hear, but..."_ another sigh of hers, _"--why didn't you decide to finish your studies? You were a few short weeks away from getting that wizard diploma...or whatever you call it."_

Your judgement gnawed at the corner of your brain, racking the recent details of your monumental exit along with the twins last week. 

You're not about to tell her that the rascals hoarded your stuff before you even had the chance to argue with them. Kidnap and coercion by default, but it's not that you're complaining.

Now that you were pivotal for the booming business. You never saw yourself -- not by a long shot -- to be in charge of business management.

Just like what George (or was it Fred?) said, _"You have a bone for money. We do, but not as good as Mundungus' kid."_

_"I believe I asked you a question?"_

"Ma," you said after realizing that you left her hanging, "I'm confident that I'm a good kid. Still is, but the, uh..." then it barred your throat like a thick lump. But you continued, "The job offer skewed my clarity."

 _"'Clarity'?"_ she chuckles. _"Yeah, what happened to that? You topped in your classes with that clarity, and suddenly -- what, it flew out of the window? This isn't you! Does Fletcher have anything to do with your impulsive decision?"_

_"Oh, Victoria, just let the kid be--"_

_"No, Fletcher, your mother gave you a free reign then, what happened to you now?"_

You groaned -- internally and verbally. They both bring up their failed marriage every chance they could get. It was enough of a bad idea that your dad went over your mum's house in the first place. Why was he there anyway?

"I'll be good, I promise!"

_"Promise me you won't be like your felonious father!"_

"If I'm going to be -- which I likely won't be -- it's not your fault -- _not dad's either, don't interrupt."_ You rubbed your neck before you continued, "It's on me if something happens."

_"But -- what if it's a pyramid scheme? D-do wizards have pyramid schemes?"_

"Bye, Ma. I love you."

_"Don't send me more money!"_

Then that was the end of it. You slammed the receiver down to its cradle before any screams fly out in strings.

A familiar chuckle erupted from either of the twins behind you.

"We're expecting our Howler this week too."


End file.
